


【TF】绝对信任 Perfect Trust

by Lightyearsquirrel



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 21:19:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16689025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightyearsquirrel/pseuds/Lightyearsquirrel
Summary: 警车喝醉了，而爵士想对他做点什么。Prowl was drunk, And Jazz want to do something.





	【TF】绝对信任 Perfect Trust

警车觉得自己的CPU昏昏沉沉的。对于一个以敏锐判断力和果决执行力闻名的战术家来说，这不是一件好事。  
不过在这个大周期……他相信自己百分之百的安全。  
即使下线光学镜头，他也能感受到伴侣指尖的触感，于是他放芯的任由对方架着自己往未知的目的地前进。

爵士揉了揉警车的角徽。战术家在半下线状态不耐烦的咕哝了几声，却没有出手阻止。爵士肯定了他确实醉得不轻。  
于是他毫不犹豫地亲上警车的嘴角。

温软的触感让黑白的达特森清醒过来，光学镜正对着伴侣的护目镜。  
“爵，唔……！”  
破坏者咬了咬他的嘴唇：“我觉得你现在最好专芯一点，条子。”  
“都说了不要这样叫——”话未说完，警车就感觉熟悉的地方接触到了伴侣身上滚烫的热度。  
“专芯，嗯？”保时捷调皮地吻了一下他的角徽。  
可惜此时此刻的警车完全不接受这番说词，他怒气冲冲地瞪视着罪魁祸首，期望让自己的模样更加有威慑力一些：“爵士，你在干什么！”  
被叫到名字的家伙一脸无辜的回望：“你。”  
“……”警车无话可说。  
“Prowler，回到你几塞分前的状态怎么样？”见着警车又要开口，爵士急忙接着道，“不是你下线的状态，是刚刚喝醉的样子，好吗？”  
警车可算想起来了。  
几个塞分前，爵士变着花样骗他关掉芯片喝下的那一杯高纯。提起高纯，现在他还没完全清醒，这都要怪自己眼前这个家伙。  
至于喝醉之后他自己的状态是……  
战术家呆住了。  
看着伴侣变化的表情，破坏者知道自己的目的达到了。

众所周知的是，警车是一位冷静自持，颇有谋略的博派二把手。  
鲜为人知的是，警车在独居时极易缺乏安全感。  
达特森一家三口最小的蓝霹雳老大年纪还跟二哥住在一起并不是他不想搬走，而是警车不让。  
警车无法忍受在自己的充电昏迷等防范较低的状态中身边出现无法信赖的TF，也无法接受旁无一人的空旷。  
就在小蓝忍无可忍几乎要揭竿而起全力反抗二哥不讲道理的“留家”政策之时，一个斯坦出身、带着蓝色护目镜、酷爱音乐的家伙适时出现了。

此时此刻，爵士早已手脚麻利的摘下了警车的后挡板，灵活的手指暧昧地在接口保护叶片上摩擦，可爱的小家伙随着他的触碰羞涩的收缩。  
“你走神了。”警车听到他这么说。  
“……只是想到了以前的一些事情。”  
“哦？”爵士的护目镜亮了亮，“想到了像今天即将发生的事一样的快乐回忆？”  
忽略爵士调笑的意味，警车闷闷地回答：“想起除了烟幕和蓝霹雳，我从没像信任你一样信任过别人。”  
这下轮到爵士无话可说了。  
过了一纳秒，爵士才终于消化掉那句话全部的信息量，于是他露出了标志性的自信笑容：“我的荣幸，亲爱的。”

警车的话让爵士改变了想法，他决定将这场拆卸变得更加舒适漫长，而非一开始的速战速决。  
警车自然不知道他犯了多大的一个甜蜜错误。  
他只觉得自己接口里爵士的舌头和他的手指一样灵活，轻巧地抚平边沿的褶皱又适时地撩起情欲。  
却迟迟不进入。  
警车调高自己风扇转动的速率，情感模块运行的速度明显碾压了理性，他觉得自己快要融化了，可他的身体在叫嚣着更多，更多。  
他想要更多。  
“Ja……”压抑着的声音自发生器传出，吟颂着爱人的名讳，就像流浪的乐手固执的传唱早已逝去的伟人之光。  
“Jazz……Jazz……Jazz……”  
为了表扬他的主动，爵士突然将自己的金属舌滑入逐渐湿润的接口中。警车惊叫了出来，试图合拢双腿，却被伴侣眼疾手快地牢牢固定住。  
这时警车收到爵士的私讯。  
……这家伙竟然还有闲芯给我发私讯！警车又羞又气，却不由自主地点开来。

『你会喜欢的。』  
警车迟钝的CPU还没运转过来，爵士就身体力行地替他作了解释。  
柔软的舌头在接口内部加快了速度，原本爱抚着内壁的小家伙粗暴地在内里搅动着，时不时磨蹭上几处脆弱的敏感节点，产生的大量电荷迅速传达至警车的全身，彻底燃尽他仅存的全部理智，他开始不管不顾大声地呻吟。  
“啊……哈……Jazz……慢……慢……”  
战术家难耐地扭动着腰部，却无法逃离分毫，只能任由那个不安分的TF胡作非为。  
这时他又收到一条私讯，依然来自爵士。  
『你真棒，宝贝。如果你试着摸摸你的管子，你会更开心的。』  
摸摸……  
警车的中枢一片混沌，他摸索着向自己的身下探去。半充能的输出管就这样被他握在了手心。  
达特森顺着自下往上亮起的光带揉搓起自己的管子。  
在他的爱抚下，输出管逐渐胀大。一波波情欲的冲刷之中，警车不得不减弱与管子的接触力度，却让那触感变得更加清晰刺激，他全身的线路开始收紧。与此同时，风扇转动的频率自动变更为最大档位。

“哈……哈……呜……”喘息逐渐变为呜咽，警车不由自主地抬起腰部，迎合爵士的动作。保时捷知道，自己的伴侣即将到达制高点。  
他腾出一只手勾起警车自慰的白色指节引导着他触上输出管的顶端。轻轻却刻意地几次扫动，警车的声音再次尖利起来，爵士感受到那柔弱的内壁突地缩紧困住了他的舌头，他知道，是时候了。  
“哈啊，哈，唔！Jazz————！”  
几乎是惊叫出伴侣的姓名，警车只觉得光镜前炸开了一束烟花，飞出的却是透明的水晶蝴蝶，纷纷扬扬冲自己扑来覆盖住了视界中的一切色彩。他的接口润滑液大量流出，输出管也喷射出乳白色的对接液。随后，警车全身颤抖软下了身。

高潮过后的警车迷茫地张着嘴大口置换着气体，丝毫没有意识到自己的电解液顺着嘴角缓缓滑落，更顾不上自己两腿张开，星星点点洒在腰部的混合液体了。  
——那副模样在爵士眼里简直可口至极。  
面对自己的爱人爵士从来都不是个有耐性的猎手。他合拢达特森的双腿，顺势抱起，引得后者一惊。  
“没事，我们去冲洗一下。”爵士安慰性的吻了吻伴侣。若是清醒时的警车，绝对能看穿他的拙劣谎言，可惜今天是爵士的主场。

除了极其缺乏安全感，警车还有一个特点，便是对托付睡眠的TF绝对的信任。  
所以在一轮高潮后的疲倦期，他只是简单扫了一眼室内的陈设，在投影机的顶上发现了爵士亲手制作水晶制的蝴蝶，确认是爱人的家后便安心地靠在保时捷怀里休憩。那副难得的地球猫咪般的慵懒模样引得爵士贴着他的角徽蹭了又蹭。  
温度适宜的热水冲刷过警车的机体，蔓延过每一个细小的部件和每一处精密的线路，爵士贴心的揉搓让他满意的呻吟了几声。他往身后爵士那里靠了靠。  
很快，在身上游走的那双手便转换了目标。爵士的左手探入警车的口中，逗弄着他的舌头，右手则不安分的在达特森的输出管上做文章。  
高纯和触碰的双重作用下，高潮过后的警车再一次起反应。达特森的CPU也不负众望地再一次陷入混沌状态，他不知道自己在身在何处，只是无助的靠在爵士怀里，任由爵士玩弄他的机体。  
比起警车自己笨拙的揉搓，爵士显然要有技巧的多，他的右手包裹着警车的输出管上下翻飞，就像弹拨电贝司那样灵活，时轻时重地抚慰每一个敏感点。  
警车的风扇再一次尖叫起来。  
就在警车即将迎来他的第二次高潮之时，爵士停手了。光镜被雾气覆盖的达特森顾不上口中流出的电解液，颤抖着双腿想要转回身去。  
他又收到了私讯。想都不用想，是爵士。

『这可能会有点疼。』  
疼……？

爵士在发送完私讯后当机立断的搂住爱人的腰，解锁自己涨的发痛的输出管，挤入警车的接口中。他的动作太过突然，毫无准备的达特森直接撞上了浴室的玻璃，痛感和快感混杂在一起，使他尖叫出声。  
“唔啊啊啊！！！”  
警车趴在浴室的玻璃上，手指疯狂抓挠着光滑的平面，清洗液从光镜流出来滴在地面上，无声无息汇入水流。  
高潮过后的接口完美的接纳了外来的异物，爵士散发的磁场安抚着警车的不安，他的输出管撑开柔软的金属层，一路高歌猛进，摩擦着沿途的每一处传感器。停顿了两秒，抽出几分再进入。警车的哭叫声在第二次进入时掺杂了一丝绵软，受到鼓励的爵士动作愈发大幅，甚至完全拔出之后再度快速进入。警车也逐渐配合着他的动作再度抬起腰。  
数不清多少次冲刺之后，爵士感觉自己顶到了警车的能源镜，他的伴侣昂起头，发生器的哭泣带着杂音，接口颤抖着夹紧了他。  
他渣的。爵士差点缴械投降。他抿了抿自己的嘴唇，带着要毁掉警车的架势，拔出后狠狠的插了进去。  
警车只觉得自己的能源镜要碎掉了，可是海啸般涌来的情欲淹没了自己，他无法顾及更多，破碎的呜咽消融在爵士献上的吻里。  
在混沌中，他感觉到爵士的繁殖液带着高热射入自己的体内。而他自己的对接液也全数喷射在水蓝色的玻璃上。  
警车就在氤氲的水汽和最信任伙伴的爱意中，安心的下线了。


End file.
